realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Postive genasi
There's a notion, started on the Prime and gaining popularity among some of the more rustic Planars, which says that the more attuned you become to "life," the more serene and contemplative you become. Whoever came up with this screed obviously never met a Positai'. Crucibles of Life, as the Positai call themselves, are Genasi hailing from the Positive Energy Plane. And they're filled with the essence of Life energy. But instead of making them serene and contemplative, all that energy makes them vibrantly active -- sometimes even hyperactive. Some berks think that this means all Positai are chaotic, but many Positai go about their ceaseless activity in ordered, lawful ways. Regardless of their alignment, most Positai find it difficult to sit idle for long, and many Positai become (very) active planewalkers simply to give themselves something to do. Those Positai who leave their native plane are, not surprisingly, fascinated with Life itself in all its abundant variety, particularly with regard to the nurturing, growing, or healing of life. Some Primes think this means that the Positai are all nature-loving flower-eaters. (The Primes who came up with this idea are probably the same clueless berks who came up with the "serene and contemplative" bit.) Sure, some Positai like exploring the Wilderness. But any Positai will tell you that a city is just as much a nexus of life as is a forest. As such, Positai can be found as rural farmers, urban healers, and the entire gamut in between. Those Positai who take the path of the Planewalker tend to content themselves with wandering from place to place, simply experiencing the richness and fullness of life on the planes in all its dazzling variety. All Positai have vibrant yellow-white skin, and the skin itself is also warm to the touch. Additionally, Positai have a faint glow about them. This glow is from the Positai's natural aura, and as such it cannot be covered up by clothing. While this glow only puts out the same light as a candle, it makes it impossible for the Positai to hide in shadows. (It's also a surefire way to draw missile fire in dimly lit combat areas. The life of a Positai ain't always mead and skittles.) Racial Traits * +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom: Positai are filled with the essence of Life Energy, improving their constitution. However, their hyperactivity is accompanied by a notoriously short attention span. * Medium-size. * Positai base speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision up to 60 feet. * +1 racial bonus to their saving throws vs. Necromantic spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five character levels the Positai attains. * Outsider: Positai are outsiders. This means that they are vulnerable to any spell or weapon that affects extraplanar creatures (such as Banishment or a Sword of the Planes). However, it also makes them immune to spells which specifically target humanoids, such as Charm Person, Hold Person, etc. * Undead Vulnerability (Ex): Undead are powered by energy from the Negative Energy Plane. Negative Energy is inimical to the Positive Energy which suffuses Positai, and so Positai suffer a -4 penalty on their Fortitude saves when trying to recover from the effects of an energy drain attack. Undead that don't normally have an energy draining attack still have the potential to inflict negative levels on a Positai. If an undead creature without an energy draining attack scores a critical barehanded hit against a Positai, the Positai must succeed on a Fortitude check (with the -4 penalty) against a DC of 10 + Hit Dice of undead creature. Failing this check means they gain a negative level. Finally, all undead creatures receive a 1d4 damage bonus when attacking a Positai barehanded. On a critical hit, this bonus is added in after the base damage is multiplied. * Undead Turning (Ex): Non-cleric Positai can turn undead as though they were a cleric four levels lower than their character level. A 6th level Positai fighter can turn undead as if he was a 2nd level cleric, for example. Non-cleric Positai cannot automatically destroy undead, however. Any undead that would normally be destroyed in the turning attempt will simply be turned as normal. * Improved Undead Turning (Ex): Positai clerics and paladins can turn undead as though they were two levels higher. A 2nd level Positai cleric turns undead as though he were 4th level, for instance. Multiclass Positai clerics can turn undead using either their cleric level or their character level, whichever gives them the best results. A 6 Ftr/1 Clr character can turn undead as though she were a 3rd level cleric. A 5 Ftr/2 Clr character can turn undead as though she were a 4th level cleric. Positai clerics cannot rebuke or control undead, even if the Positai is of neutral or evil alignment. * Accelerated Healing (Ex): Due to the Life Energy suffusing their being, Positai heal at an accelerated rate. Wounded Positai who are not under the care of someone with the Healing skill will heal 2 hit points per level per day of rest, and 3 hit points per level per day of complete bed rest. Positai under the care of someone with the Healing skill will gain an extra hit point per day in addition to their usual accelerated healing (assuming the Healer succeeds on a skill check). Magical healing cast on a Positai is also more effective. When determining how many points are healed by a healing spell cast on a Positai, use the next highest die type than that specified by the spell. For example, casting Cure Moderate Wounds on a Positai would heal back 2d10 points of damage +1 point per caster level, instead of the 2d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level specified by the spell description. * Cure Light Wounds (Sp): Positai have the ability to cast Cure Light Wounds once per day as though they were a 5th level Cleric. * Clerical Focus: A Positai cleric must choose a deity who grants access to the Healing domain, and must select Healing as one of his or her two domains. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (except secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Cleric * Level Adjustment +1: Positai are slightly more powerful and gain levels more slowly than most of the other common races. Category:Genasi